yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Vexxen Zaels
'First Name' Vexxen 'Last Name' Zaels 'IMVU Name' 'Nicknames' Vex, Vexxy 'Age' 16 years old (Ark 5 ) 17 years old (Ark 6 ) 'Gender' Female 'Height' 5'7 'Weight' 128 lbs 'Blood type' B 'Behaviour/Personality' Often misunderstod, Vexxen posesses a very unsual sense of humour, Things that the majority seems amusing may come across as a tedious bore to her. Vexxen does well at keeping to herself as she sometimes finds company with the wrong partner (friend or significant other) in compatibility to be more work than she finds need to deal with.Vexxen finds herself prefering to answer questions from others in the shortest and most efficient way as she finds it unecessary to digress and speak more elaborately when a shorter solution is available. Despite what appears to be an antisocial personality, Vexxen shows a different side of herself towards close friends and any other acquaintances of interest. She shows a much more warmer side this is apparent as she expresses concern in the form of being open and providing them with her thoughts. Though Vexxen is willing to help anyone who needs her help, she is unwilling to share her own troubles, not wanting to burden them with her own problems. Due to her line of work, she often portrays a mature attitude towards those she is not familiar with, She shows a great dislike for Yakuza members and anyone else who is affiliated with them. 'Clan & Rank' None 'District' District 2 'Relationship' Single 'Occupation' Student and Fortune Teller/Psychic 'Fighting Style' First being introduced to various combative styles as a method of rehabilitation from the near-death accident that had occured during the earlier phases of her life, Vexxen has displayed knowledge in different fighting styles. Once obtained, she had never shown much knowledge in these combat styles until she had felt threatened and a need for self defence arose. Due to her phase of trying and testing many different styles of self defence, Vexxen does not posess a style that can be labeled as one specific style. Using bits and pieces of knowledge acquired from various physical activities, her style is a mixture of knowledge ranging from taijutsu, taekwondo, dim mak (fighting style that targets pressure points and meridians) , and akido (fighting style using opponents force against them) while maintaining the balance and flexibility of a gymnast. It was not until after the lockdown of Kasaihana city where Vexxen first finds the need to fight, and later on becomes adopted into a usually male-only dojo, living and training alongside with other dojo members under the strict and watchful eye of Rou. During her stay in the dojo, Vexxen learns kenjutsu (Art of sword), Although she was taught the more traditional methods of sword-fighting, as she advances, she finds herself combining her previous knowledge in other skills with the use of a sword, both creating and adapting her own fighting style unique, and comfortable to her. Before the lockdown, It had always been in Vexxen's suspicious mind that items around her tend to wiggle or even move on their own, However being acustomed to that, she had managed to shrug it off, assuming that this was the norm until she had hit am emotional low point during her stay at the dojo, where a crumbled piece of paper began moving in exact sync to her wishes and imagination. Feeling paranoia about the possible judgement of others, she had kept this incident and skill on the down low, until she decides she has managed to grasp control over it, not wanting a repeat destruction of the city or anyone she is close to. 'Time Skip' After her experience of being hunted down by the Grimoire, and the experience she had endured within the air craft Vexxen had felt a need to cease her emotions of fear and insecurity. She had recalled a dream she had earlier during the lockdown, a dream where she had seen herself running in fear from an unknown foe. Recalling the feeling of security after her dream-self had run into a wooden sanctuary. Realizing that making attempts to see into one's own future is taboo, but that any messages that are given to her, with no efforot on her part are honest warnings,Vexxen had sought out various Dojos located within Kasaihana city until she had finally reached her destination, Kentou Dojo, a dojo located in a remote area between District 2 and District 3, the one she had seen in her dream. Upon her arrival, she was greeted by Rou Watamori (Pronounced "row" but goes by "roy") ''the head master and current successor. With one look at the girl, he had immediately known the exact reason on why she was there linking the recent destruction of the city to her existance. Despite the rejecting votes on Vexxen's inclusion to the dojo for the reasons of: her gender, and not wanting an incident like the lockdown to happen to the dojo, Rou Watamori had decided to allow her in regardless. His conditions included her to stay away from the city and remain in hiding in case of any other attacks that may arise during the city's most vulnerable state. During her 6 month stay at the Dojo, all her needs were provided for her by the fellow members of the Kentou Dojo, which did not give Vexxen any reason to step out of the dojo at any time during the 6 month time period. Rou Watamori, or known as Roy Sensei created a strict schedule for Vexxen that included her waking up at the earliest hours of the day and begin training herself along with the other dojo members. Instructing rigorous excercise and training, mental, strength, and endurance improvement onto herself before she would even dream of holding a practice sword. Approximately one and a half month(s) of tiring and constant training from sun up to sun down later, Roy had finally allowed her to begin practice with a bokken (wooden sword) as long as she upkept both her initial training routine and include proper bokken training. Rou had proven to show a very strict personality as the slightest sign of hesitation, fatique, and laziness would result in a painful beating as a gesture of reinforcing discipline. It was not until close to the 6 month mark when Vexxen recieved a sword from Rou, A simple generic Katana with a dull blade that can only cut through anything with enough proper force distribution. Although Vexxen was instructed to remain in hiding for at least 6 months, the day that made the last day of the 6 month mark, Roy had approached her as she was in the middle of a spar with another dojo member to tell her that she was finally allowed to leave if she'd like however, it was her own free will to remain and continue the life she had lived for last 6 months in the dojo for just a couple months more. With the intentions of wanting to furthur focus on nothing but improving herself and developing the own sword wielding style she had discovered and nurtured, Vexxen had remained at the dojo for approximately 8 months straight. 'Weapon of Choice' Katana 'Allies/Enemies' Allies *Satomi *Keyome Tasanagi *Rou Watamori *Nora Haruko Enemies *Girimore 'Background' Being born into a completely normal yet priveledged life, Vexxen was born in a city in France to Eugene and Angeline Zaels. Both parents who had worked and studied their passion, Eugene as a museum curator, and her mother a researcher, both studying antiques and folklore of different places around the world, the two had always shared and indulged their life's research and interesting folklore to their daughter in hopes that she would also pick up an interest in their line of work and develop a love for it as well. As they had hoped, Vexxen had always displayed great enjoyment and curiousity towards their stories which had only delighted her parents even more. At the age of 9, Vexxen and her parents had moved from their home in France and headed towards Japan in order for her parents to pursue a long desired job opportunity in studying Japanese antiques and folklore from the time that ranged from Ancient Japan to the previous century. Knowing the possible risks of the different districts and individuals who inhabited these places, The Zaels spared no expsense and had settled down in where they believed would be the most safest and ideal place to raise a young child. They had rented a decent sized penthouse located somewhere near District 2. Though they were not oblivious to the lurking dangers, they had almost wanted Vexxen to be completely ignorant to the dangers that existed in fear that she would want to return back to their former country. As months passed since their arrival, everything appeared to be going smoothly and according to plan, as the Zaels worked from morning to evening, Vexxen would attend school and be safe under the watchful eyes of her teachers and the land lord, an kind old woman named Satomi who lived below the Zaels. With the lack of need to worry, Eugene and Angeline could have possible grown ignorant themselves, forgetting the rough neighboring district the lived near. The Zaels had been invited to attend a grand opening of a museum that was located very closely between the border of District 1 and 2. Vexxen's parents who would normally be very hesitant.. having grown too comfortable with the lack of danger they had experienced gave it no second thought on taking Vexxen with them, even when they had cut through a part of District 1 to get to their destination. On ther way to their destination, a speeding car with a driver who was eager and desperate to not get caught had drove his car into the Zael's causing a massive car accident in the crossroads. As both Eugene and Angeline Zaels were immediately killed from the impact, Vexxen who had been in the back had luckily managed to survive the accident but had remained unconscious throughout until she woke up in the hospital a few days later. Upon her awakening, she was informed of eveything that had happened, the doctor had explained in disgust that a "yakuza street thug" was the guilty party for the death of her parents and her injuries. Vexxen who had managed to get enough of a glimpse of the speeding driver could not decline or refuse the doctor's explaination. It was because of the accident that Vexxen had grown a strong dislike for what she refered to as careless and selfish Yakuza members. Having passed out from bloodloss and head trauma, Vexxens body had struggled to keep her frail body alive by keeping the brain alive, during her most critical state, she had managed to unlock use of the other half of her brain in her body's last resort struggle to remain alive. Doing so was the cause of her escaping both her critical state, and possibly even death. Once after being discharged from the hospital. Vexxen had lived with the old woman in her home, just below the home she had once shared with her family. Vexxen's life had entered another phase of drastic changes as she now began discovering and realizing the aftermath of the accident. Finding herself much more knowledgeable in fields she would have never dreamed of, she had slowly noticed her ability to predict events before they happen along with the ability to know information about another individual. During a visit to regular visit to the hospital to check up on her progress, Vexxen had seen a woman walk through the doors of the hospital. The second she had laid eyes on the woman, Vexxen found herself almost paralyzed with grief before hearing the voice of the woman. Almost as if the woman had vocally expressed her reasons of sadness, Vexxen had heard every word and understood, assuming that the woman had caught the look of her curious stare. However it was not until later when Vexxen had shared the woman's story to Satomi where she had realized the woman had not said a word to anyone while passing through. Many other instances similar to this had occured as Vexxen continued to live her life, though it was not until the event of unexplainable movements of objects that both Satomi and Vexxen came to realization and understanding of everything. Once the two had realized this, Satomi had only continued to shower Vexxen with even more love and support as the old woman had wanted Vexxen to grow up as the delicate being she saw her as. As years passed from the day of both the accident and the psychic realizations, Vexxen had taken a great interest in physical sports such as gymnastics, Satomi who had noticed this new found hobby had encouraged Vexxen to take self defence classes for her own protection and also stating: " A woman's best asset is her knowledge in many fields". With many encouragement and praise growing up, Vexxen had grown beautifully for Satomi to always refer the young girl as a "blooming flower", as Vexxen had grown taller, older, and more in control of her abilities, time had also taken a toll on the old woman as Satomi had begun growing ill. In an attempt to help out, Vexxen had begun commercializing herself, using her abilities to help others. as Vexxen later describes, she has two kinds of readings for the two different types of customers. one where she simply tells customers what they want to hear, and the rarely used second where she tells customers everything. Through this, Vexxen had only found herself improving and sharpening her psychic abilities, however Satomi's health was still deteriorating. It was not until Vexxen's last birthday where Satomi had handed Vexxen the keys to her family's home and told the young girl she would be moving away. Present day, Vexxen had adjusted and moved back into the Zael's home living above a vacant apartment that had once belonged to Satomi. Satomi who had moved away from the city lives in a danger free area with fresh air. Despite Vexxen's ability to know incoming events before they occur, she has more than enough phones hooked up in her house not wanting to ever miss a phonecall from Satomi. Ark 7 A month afterwards, Vexxen had recieved a call from her formal guardian's failing health, That evening, after packing some of her things and leaving a note on a table in her apartment, she departed from Kasaihana city to be at her gaurdian's side. 'Statbook/Rap Sheet' 'Roleplay Selection' 'APPROVED BY''' Category:NGRPC